Life Like A Twisted Plot
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [COMPLETE] YUFFENTINE SmuttyPlot Fic Sometimes it's better not to find out about who you are...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning!_

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

_**A/n:** This plot was created by both Angelic Demon20 and myself. This is not solely a smut-fic, although there will be a good dosage of smut. Lots of angst too! Enjoy:)_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Prologue/Chapter One**

_**21 Years Prior…**_

Grunting as his muscled body pounded into the lithe woman beneath him, the silver-haired general continued on roughly as the tight embrace of her hot lips shuddered around his cock with an orgasm. Leaning down to nip at the slender female's neck, he gave a low chuckle amidst a groan. "Wutainian's are always so tight."

Spilling himself inside of his newest conquest, the teenage male pulled away and stood up as the paper door slid open. Raising an eyebrow at the infuriated look of the dark haired man in the doorway, a smirk slid to his face.

"What in the name of Leviathan do you think you're doing?"

Covering herself, the brunette gasped and bit her lip as her husband turned a deep red, face glowing with rage. "Don't! Godo, please…"

"Get out of my house you fucking--!"

Metal scrapped and the younger man lowered his eyebrows to man who stopped his approach and words. "I'd watch your mouth." He stated coldly, pressing the tip of his masamune into the ruler of Wutai's throat. "It would be… _unfortunate_ to report of your death to Shinra when I return. My visit _was_ supposed to be in regards to a peace treaty."

Turning his green eyes back to the naked woman, the general gave a short laugh and licked his lips before turning back to address the tight-lipped man. "For a quick fuck, she wasn't half-bad." At the ire that flashed across the wutainian's eyes again, the teenager continued with blatant amusement. "Don't worry, your wife enjoyed it." Tilting his head towards the platinum-eyed woman, he raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you?"

With the brunette's face turning crimson, the Shinra man did not bother to conceal his chuckling as he sheathed his sword; grabbed his clothing and left. The sound of Godo's yelling drifting to his ears even as he reached the exit to the pagoda…

_**21 Years Later…**_

"C'mon Vinny! You _know_ you want to." Yuffie whined and gestured in reference to the empty cockpit on the airship. "Everyone got off to help Reeve." A smirk quirked at her lips and she placed her hand on his belt buckle. "So let me get you '_off'_, okay?"

Pursing his lips, the gunman glanced towards the door. Cid would have a fit if he knew what was undoubtedly going to take place… let alone the fact Yuffie was involved. Feeling his cock twitch as the small palm moved over the bulge in his trousers, Vincent reached a hand out and pressed gently onto the brunette's shoulder.

"Very well." A pleased smile came to her face and his lover of a year moved to her knees, working quickly on his belt. "I expect you to swallow."

"Of course!"

Sliding down the zipper, Yuffie stiffened as the door just several feet away slid open, a shuffle of feet coming to a halt. Turning her platinum eyes to the 'viewer', a blush rose to the ninja's cheeks. "Erm… Hi Cloud…"

"What are you doing?" Cloud's voice was sharp, his mako blue eyes moving to his caped comrade and back to the twenty-year old.

Vincent frowned beneath the crimson fabric and quickly reached down to close his pants; buckling the belt as a gasp sounded. Closing his eyes briefly, a sigh left his lips as a string of curses left the familiar voice of the pilot.

"What the fuck do you two think you're fucking doing on my airship?"

Rising to her feet, Yuffie rolled her eyes and leaned into her hand as it went to her hip. "Nothing, old man! I was just…" Pausing, she shifted her weight to her right leg. "Vinny got his buckle stuck, I was just help—"

Letting a glare come to his face, Strife crossed his arms and cut her off. "If that's true, how did Vincent find out it was stuck in the first place?"

"Are you guy's coming, or not?" Tifa questioned, coming up behind the two men in the doorway. "Reeve sent me in to ge—is something wrong?"

Glancing to Cid, the leader of Avalanche shook his head and moved around her. "No, nothing, let's go."

Looking at his two remaining friends as Lockheart followed the blonde; Highwind grabbed his lighter and shifted his look between them. "Well? What the hell you waiting for? Get the hell off my airship already!"

Biting her lip, Yuffie glanced to Vincent and gave an apologetic smile and turned, fleeing from the room as fast as her boots would take her.

Going to follow, Valentine paused as Cid shot a hand out to stop him after his lover left. "I ain't fucking letting you outta this that easy! Start explain' Vince."

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! This story is still in 'debating mode', meaning, I am not sure if I will be continuing it. So be sure to let me know what you thought and if you're interested in reading more. Defiantly some MAJOR plot twists coming up. Mwhahahaa!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning!_

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

_**A/n:** Story is AC and DOC compliant! (Just so you know)_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Two**

_Twelve Hours Later…_

Stretching out on a crate hidden in between many others, Yuffie sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Junon was exceptionally hot this time of year and helping Reeve fix some of the buildings damaged from several years ago was proving very labor some. "Aren't we done yet?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Tifa pursed her lips and turned back to the crate she was digging in for a water bottle. "Almost, Cid and Vincent are helping the other WRO members get the wall up on a building Reeve is going to use as his headquarters for awhile. …From the sounds of it, even Rufus and the Turks might come here too."

"I still can't believe he is alive!" Yuffie exclaimed then looked to the newcomer walking through the opening at the far left and shifting on her seat. "Hiya Cid…"

"Don't you fucking 'Hiya' me, brat." The pilot snapped. "When were you planning on fucking tellin' us you and the vamp are fucking around?"

The older brunette turned abruptly and gave a laugh towards the mechanic as she opened a water bottle. "Don't be silly, Cid. Vincent would never…"

Jumping to her feet, the princess gave a glare to the both of them. "What is so surprising about Vincent and I—"

Tifa gasped. "It's true? But Vincent is… you're just a child, Yuffie!"

Turning red in anger, Yuffie stomped her foot. "I am twenty-years old Tifa, not twelve! What is so strange about someone taking an interest in me? It's not unusual in Wutai for a girl to be married by fifteen!" _ 'Especially the Princess… I wonder why Godo keeps putting it off?'_

Shifting and wiping the dust off her left side, Lockheart sighed. "It's not that it's strange, but you don't really seem to be Vince's… type." Pursing her lips, the older woman gave a sad smile. "Just be careful not to get too infatuated with him, Yu, this fling probably won't last long."

Pain flickered across the ninja's face and the sound of Barret's voice in the near distance halted any further words from her. Turning her back to the two as tears filled her eyes; Yuffie could hear her comrade come into the small area, thanking Tifa and the sound of a water bottle opening, echoing quietly. "Spike wants ya' to get the airship prepped." Barret stated.

Cid huffed, flicking his lighter as he pushed a cigarette into his mouth. "We finally fucking leaving?"

"Reeve needs some help in Kalm and he's makin' Spike, Vincent and me go with'm."

The pilot laughed, "How the hell did you get fucking roped into that?"

Barret grumbled, crossing his arms. "Spike went ahead and made the decision. Reeve wanted us all to come, but I guess there is some more work comin' up soon and he wanted to give us some time to rest or somethin'."

Shooting a look to Yuffie, Cid pulled the cigarette from his mouth. "Yeah, I think I got a pretty good fucking idea why Cloud's doin' this too." Slapping the black man on the arm, he walked past him. "Come help me get the fuckin' crew rounded up."

Tifa approached her female friend and paused as Kisaragi turned quickly, anger flashing in her eyes. "For your information Tifa, I've been seeing Vincent for a year! This isn't some fling like what you and Cloud have!" Passing around her, Yuffie yelped as the woman grabbed her arm. Yanking it away, platinum eyes burned into the woman. "I may be an 'immature brat', but I sure as Leviathan know what I am doing!"

_One Hour Later…_

Pacing the room with her arms crossed, Yuffie flicked her eyes around the small sleeping compartment on the airship and halted them on Vincent who had just entered and closed the door behind him. _ 'I'm so angry I don't even feel sick!'_

Stopping, the brunette lowered her arms and sighed. "Cloud finally let you leave the meeting room?" She sarcastically muttered.

Vincent gave a small chuckle. "So it seems."

"Fuck me."

A slender black eyebrow rose at the hastily given order and the gunman raised his head as well, tilting it slightly to the right as he raked his eyes down her body. "Undress."

Yuffie's expression softened and turned heated as the deep voice reverberated through her; moisture coating her southern lips. Quickly removing her shorts, she stepped out of them and did not bother with her shoes as she slipped off her white panties. Taking off her shirt and bra, she shifted while biting her lip, the coldness of the room hardening her nipples. "Vinny…"

Glancing towards the small desk behind his lover, Vincent began unbuckling his belt. "Bend over the desk."

Taking in a sharp breath, the princess's body trembled as she turned around and took a step towards the piece of furniture. Remembering him taking her bent over a large rock when they had fallen into the lifestream and been trapped in the northern crater after the battle with Sephiroth briefly flickered through her thoughts. That had been there first time together and last for nearly three years…

The cold claw pressed on her back and Yuffie gasped as she felt the head of his cock pressing against her wet opening while her upper body molded against the desk. His human hand gently caressing her side to relax her and need pulsating between her legs. "Please…"

Slamming his cock inside, Vincent grunted as he gripped her hips, pulling out and repeating as her moan echoed around the metal walls of the room. So tightly, she cinched around his swollen organ… Leaning down, he moved his claw to dig into the desk as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, moving roughly within her; his cape discarded on the floor behind him.

Her moans continued and his thrusts picked up pace as she began pushing back into them. Reaching his human hand under her as the minutes passed, his fingers rocked against her clit and he grunted loudly as she came abruptly, pushing him over the brink and filling her with his cum. "Yu…"

Panting, Yuffie clawed at the desk as the orgasm still quaked through her body and her lover pulled out. Barely taking notice as Vincent helped her up and led her over to the bed with him; his hand gently brushing back the strands of her hair…

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Thanks for the reviews everyone! The story is still in the 'processing' mode, so let me know what you thought and if you like how this is going. hehe_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

_**A/n:** Story is AC and DOC compliant! (Just so you know)_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Three**

_Three Days Later…_

Rolling over on her bed mat, Yuffie propped her head up and looked at the phone beside her. _'Three days and Spike still hasn't called me back to help with things.' _Lying back down, the Wutainian tugged at the hem of her panties in annoyance. _'I wish I was with you, Vinny.'_ Grabbing the cell phone, platinum eyes danced over the keys for a moment before groaning and pressing the speed dial. _'Well, maybe you'll answer this time.'_

_Ringing…_

_Ringing…_

Click. "Vinny?" Rolling her eyes, the ninja sighed. "At least say hello, will ya?"

"…Hello Yuffie."

"Much better!" She quipped, earning a soft chuckle from her lover. "So… how are things going? It's been a couple days, I thought I would—"

"Cloud has been keeping everyone busy." Vincent interjected, his tone hinting at the annoyance he found in the situation. "However, I assume he will be calling you by morning. Barret is getting… _impatient_… about returning home to Elmyra."

"That chocobo-haired jerk!" Huffing, Yuffie paused after a moment and gave a short laugh. "…I think that is the most I have heard you say on the phone before, Vin-vin!"

The gunman sighed deeply. "Do not call me that."

"I'm only wearing my panties."

Vincent pursed his lips. "…Changing the subject, I see."

Running a finger just underneath the hem of aforementioned fabric, the princess ran the tips over the smooth surface beneath, having shaven earlier that day. "I wish you were here…"

Taking in a shallow breath, the man shifted as a member of the WRO passed by and into another corridor of the hotel, they were at. "What would you have me do, if I was?"

"Remember that time when we were crossing over Mt. Nibel?" Yuffie questioned, moving her fingers down to trace around her clit briefly before rocking against it to ease the pulsating ache. "When you ripped off my panties and took me against the—"

"I have to go, Yu."

"Vinny!" Sitting up, the ninja growled. "Why? What's going on?" Cloud's voice echoed slightly in the background, the words muffled. "Oh…" Huffing, Yuffie nodded even though he couldn't see. "Alright… but call me back…" Click.

Frustrated, the twenty-year old laid back and groaned as her body still ached. "Damn it!" Tossing the phone to the side, she pressed her fingers against her clit and began to rock them, the sound of Vincent's voice and the memory of that night on the mountain, as her muse.

_Elsewhere, several hours later…_

Looking up towards Cosmo Canyon, Vincent moved his crimson eyes back to the airship as it bolted into the sky. They had finished in Kalm only three hours ago; the WRO finally organized enough to do the necessary repairs.

"Glad you could make it." Nanaki's voice exclaimed as he bounded down the stairs near the entrance; stopping to look at Cloud. "Where is everyone else?"

Strife shifted, giving a glance to Vincent and down to the animal. "Cid is dropping Barret off, Elmyra and Marlene want him home."

Reeve nodded in confirmation. "He should be back in a few hours with Tifa and Yuffie."

Vincent frowned beneath his cape; somehow, he doubted this was going to be a pleasant visit…

_Elsewhere…_

Stopping in front of Godo's room, Yuffie could hear talking from inside. 'The old man finally lose it?' Another voice drifted through and the princess tilted her head. 'Who the hell is he talking to?'

"Chekov will be the one to make sure you are ready for the time of the coronation in a year."

'_Coronation? Who the hell needs to be ready for that? I am the one taking over for Godo…' _Furrowing her eyebrows, she stepped closer and pressed her ear against the paper door. _'A year? I though he wasn't letting me take over until I settled down?'_

"Marriage is necessary when you become the next ruler—"

Throwing open the door, Yuffie felt her face turn red as she stared at her father. "I am not marrying him!"

Godo's dark eyes turned to her and the ninja shifted uncomfortably; good news never came with that look, especially not with how cold his voice became. "I never said you were."

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter… More MAJOR plot twists ahead! Mwhahahaha! Chapter was short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Four**

"_I never said you were."_

"Oh..." Crossing her arms, Yuffie tilted her head to the side with a not-so-quiet tapping of her left foot. "What are you talking about then? You said he was going to be the next to take over…"

Pursing his lips and sparing a glance to the dark haired man, no more than twenty-four, Godo settled his glare back on the woman. "He will be."

Platinum eyes lit with fire and Kisaragi stomped her foot. "Like Da Chao's ass he will be! I am your daughter, _Godo_; I am the one in line for it. So unless you are trying to marry me off, then there is no way he can take over!"

"It was a pleasure speaking with you, Lord Kisaragi. I'll leave you to explain things…" The quiet stranger stated and headed towards the door, sparing the brunette a disdainful look before departing.

"What is going on old man?" Silence. "Are you exiling me or something?" More silence answered and Yuffie stepped forward, slamming her hand onto the desk her father was standing beside. "Tell me!"

_Elsewhere…_

Taking a sip of his drink, Vincent looked across the fire to Cloud who closed his phone, shoving it back in a pocket and taking the seat near him again.

Flames flickered and Nanaki raised his head as the quietness of the night continued on. "Was that Cid on the phone?"

The blonde nodded and crimson eyes narrowed. "Yeah, said he was going to be late. Had to refuel the airship."

"Oh, I was worried." RedXIII exclaimed and Valentine shifted his eyes to him, the glare vanishing.

Cloud frowned. "Worried about what?"

Tapping his fire-tipped tail against the ground, the animal looked towards the stars. "Bugenhagen said there was a disturbance in the stars this past week; that something unexpected might occur."

Vincent pursed his lips and Strife snorted, glancing towards his caped comrade. "Yeah… I'd say he was right about that."

"Really?" Crossing his paws, Nanaki looked at the two expectantly. "What happened?"

_Elsewhere, twenty minutes later…_

"W-what?" Stepping back, Yuffie stumbled and fell into the wooden chair by the door. "You can't mean that!" She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "Why are you…?"

"Your mother was a whore." Godo snapped again, taking his hand and repeating the gesture the woman had done just a little while ago, the table shaking with the force. "Do not make me say it again! You cannot succeed the throne because you are not my daughter! The next in line is the Tui line and the oldest son will be taking it when I step down."

Shaking her head, the ninja looked up at the man again. "You're lying! I even have your ears and teeth and--!"

"That is no surprise, you impertinent child!" The Wutai ruler interrupted; his face lighting with rage. "I may not be your father… but to my _disgrace_ we do share _some_ blood!"

Yuffie could taste the saltiness of her tears as one slipped down and onto her lips that quivered with the news. "I don't understand! Why did you… why did you keep me here, if I wasn't?"

"That bitch and I were married when she spread her legs for that Shinra scum! If I came forward that the bastard she was carrying wasn't mine, I would have lost my title and Wutai would have easily been taken over by _them_." Pushing away from the desk, Godo crossed the room and paced. "She slept with that—that—_my_ mothers, disgraced son's… son. …_My nephew_…"

Wiping the tears from her eyes as everything blurred, the Wutainian woman shook her head fiercely as she jumped to her feet. "Liar! You just said the next in line is the Tui family, if I am still related to you then I would be; I have never even known you had a brother, you said you were an only child. Stop lying to me!"

Pulling back his hand, the man wasted no time in bringing it across her face as he stepped towards her. "Do not dare insult me!" He bellowed as Yuffie cradled her cheek. "My mothers other _son_, my …_brother_… renounced his title and Wutainian blood to go work for Shinra! Traitors and their children, or children's children, cannot take the throne! If we were still in our traditional ways, you wouldn't even be allowed to step foot on Wutainian soil..."

"But…" Crying, the ninja could hear her… _'Uncle? G-dad's, my uncle?'_ The small crate by the bed went flying and the paper wall torn apart, Godo yelled something else and Yuffie pressed a hand to her face. "Then… who is? Who is my…"

Reflecting back on how many Shinra were killed as they fought four years ago, Yuffie gasped. Her real fathers-father was in Shinra… so was her Father part of them too? _'What if I killed my… father?' _Collapsing into the chair again, she struggled to breath. _'Was he in Soldier? Weapons development—'_

"Who? You want to know who?" Godo questioned, his tone low and infuriated and the desk squeaking as he gripped the edge. "Oh, I'll tell you alright. He was an arrogant prick that came here to make a peace treaty between Shinra and us… A man you fought against only a few years ago…"

"Fought against?" Her heart sped up.

"Yes, fought and killed, with the help of that group you run with." The wood of the desk broke and the leader of Wutai pushed it backwards, forcing it through the thin wall behind it as he strode towards the door. Looking down at Yuffie, his jaw clenched and it took a moment for him to force his mouth open. "Your father was Sephiroth."

Platinum eyes barely noticed the extra presence in the hallway as her _uncle_ hastily departed, a cigarette falling to the floor…

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Yep, some of you were right, Sephiroth IS Yuffie's daddy. Mwhahaha! Personally, I really like how this chapter came out, a lot better than I expected. Anyway, be sure to let me know what you thought. More plot twists ahead! Mwhahahaa!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Five**

Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, Cid spared a look to Yuffie who was cradling her head as she sat in an empty seat just behind the steering column. Letting his back press against the door leading to his private quarters, Highwind let out a puff of smoke. "Sephiroth's daughter…?" He muttered and puffy eyes looked up. "Are you sure you're old man is fucking right about this?"

"My Uncle! He's not my 'old man', he's my… uncle!" Closing her eyes tightly, the ninja took in a gasp of air. "Tell me this is just a nightmare. Gawd… What am I going to do, Cid?"

Removing the tobacco stick, blue eyes widened for a moment. "Wait… Godo is your uncle?"

Nodding, Yuffie's eyebrows furrowed as she looked back to her comrade. "Yeah… his brother renounced his Wutainian blood to work for—Oh gawd!"

_Elsewhere…_

Rising up on his front legs, Nanaki looked towards the sky. "It's a clear night out tonight."

Vincent nodded and shifted his eyes to Cloud. "Perhaps you should call Cid again; they should have been here by now."

"Fine." Grabbing his phone, the blonde hit a button and pressed it to his ear.

Focusing on the flames of the fire that still burned, the gunman could feel his mind wander to the ninja again. The woman that had managed to scratch her way into his mind more often than he had wanted at first… until it had become more than just physical release in a persistent young female and now almost a need to have her around. _'Do you feel like this, Yu? So desperate for just a touch or pleasant words…?' _

"Tifa's not coming? …What's going on?" Cloud's voice broke through and Valentine looked over. "Fifteen minutes? Fine, see you then."

Waiting patiently, Vincent could feel a clawed finger tap against the ground. _'What is taking so long?' _

_Forty Minutes Later…_

Walking into the inn, Yuffie could hear soft footsteps behind her, following. It had only taken five minutes for Cloud to bring up her and Vincent's relationship and begin to 'lecture' them on the 'inappropriateness' of it.

Reaching her door, the ninja took in a deep breath as a metal and human hand wrapped around her waist, bringing her back into a hard muscled chest. "Cloud actually let you follow me?"

"Cid is… oddly protective of you tonight. I doubt he has noticed I have left yet, with Highwind yelling at him." Leaning down to take in the scent of her hair, Vincent frowned. "You're very quiet tonight."

"You're quiet tonight."

Opening the door, Yuffie pulled away and walked in, taking a seat on the bed as her lover shut the door behind him and reached up to unbuckle his cape. "It's…just," Pursing her lips, she looked away. "…Godo," The name seemed to stick in her throat for a moment. "Was being an ass, as usual." _'Though now I know why… Gawd… Don't start crying now.'_

Laying his cape across the chair to his right, Vincent did not change the frown as he came closer, reaching a hand out to grab her face and lift it; eyeing the bruising across her cheek. "You got in another fight with him?"

She nodded. "…I don't want to talk about it. Cid already had to listen and I'm exhausted."

"Very well." Shifting his hand to her shoulder, he leaned down and latched his lips to her neck and leaned onto the bed with his claw. "Perhaps this is more to your liking then?"

Gasping out a moan, the ninja fell back onto the bed; enjoying the hand that grasped at her breast through the thin fabric of her tank top. "Yes, I like…. Very much." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Yuffie moaned into his lips as he captured them, fingers rolling her nipple around. "Please…!"

Smirking slightly, Vincent reached down and unbuttoned her shorts and wasted no time in pulling them down her legs and onto the floor. Slipping a clawed finger beneath the edge of her white panties, he tore them away and earned a moaning gasp from the woman beneath him. Kissing down to her ear, he nibbled on the edge. "So beautiful." He whispered, raising his claw and getting her out of the shirt and bra only a moment later.

Tugging at the belt to his pants, Yuffie whimpered as he chuckled softly. "Please… I need you…"

Crimson eyes flickered with emotion and the former turk conceded, removing his pants and leaving his shirt on, although unbuttoned; small hands sliding over his chest and to his back, pulling him closer. The aching organ between his legs throbbed and he wasted no more time in pressing the head against the wet slit. "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

"Vinny!" Wrapping her legs around him, the woman pouted at his teasing. "Please!" Throwing her head back as Vincent plunged into her, Yuffie let out a loud moan as she grasped at his back.

Reaching a hand beneath her waist, Vincent groaned as he sheathed himself again, picking up the pace as she continued to eagerly respond to his movements. It wouldn't last long tonight, he knew… she was too tight dragging along his cock. "Yu…"

"Harder!" Bucking her hips towards him, Yuffie moaned and dragged her nails down his back a minute later as her orgasm shuddered through her. His thrusts continued to ride through it and she panted, tightening around him as he gave a final thrust, filling her with his seed…

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Enjoying the feel of Vincent's human hard holding her close as he slept, platinum eyes observed his face, so relaxed as he slept. Guilt set in and she laid her head down on his chest. _'How am I ever going to tell you I am Hojo's granddaughter?'_ Another realization set-in and Yuffie was thankful she didn't have anymore tears to spill tonight. _'…Lucrecia's granddaughter…'_

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Hope the chapter was good, I am in a bit of hurry. (Need to get to work) Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know. More plot twists ahead… Mwhahahaa!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Six**

_Three Days Later…_

Grunting, Vincent pushed his hips forward and tightened his grip on the brunette's hair; the afternoon sun of Costa del Sol shining through the hotel window to the right. The ninja's throat convulsed around his cock as she swallowed his cum and he took a shallow breath and withdrew, her tongue cleaning off the head.

"Yu…" Helping her to her feet, crimson eyes softened at her smile as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her soft hand.

Refastening the gunman's pants, Yuffie looked up and stepped to the side. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Vincent pushed off the wall. "I will return shortly."

"Going to the weapons shop?"

Nodding, he reached for his cape on the bed beside him. "The owner informed me the new part should be in; I will only be a moment. Then we may go to the beach, as you requested."

Heading into the bathroom, Yuffie waited until the door to the bedroom clicked shut before heading back out into the main room. _'This is stupid…'_ She thought as she opened the dresser, rummaging around in her drawer until she came across the small booklet with an oddly small materia orb attached on a string. _'I can't be.'_

Looking nervously around the room, she stuck the pocket-sized items into her short pocket and darted for the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. _ 'Just don't come back early, Vinny… I need at least three minutes.'_

Taking the items out and opening the one-paged book, Yuffie stared down at the directions. _'Hold materia in left palm for thirty seconds to activate. Materia will turn blue for negative and red for positive within one minute; if done improperly, it will remain green.' _

Inhaling deeply, the ex-princess shifted her platinum eyes to the materia and for the first time in her life did not want to touch it. _'That's it, I can't be. I'll just take the test and I can finally relax enough to figure out how to tell Vince about… Gawd… Damn you Nanaki! Why did you have to go putting this thought into my head?'_ Fisting her left hand around the green orb, she closed her eyes. _'1, 2, 3…'_

'_57, 58, 59… Gawd.' _Opening her eyes towards the ceiling, Yuffie took a shaky breath and looked down. "Gawd, it's…"

"Yuffie?" Vincent's claw twisted the handle.

'_Shit! I didn't even hear him come in.' _The door opened and she bit her lip. _'Great, a broken lock.'_ "Erm, Hi…" Watching the crimson eyes drift to the booklet, then slowly to the orb in her hand –still glowing, the brunette gave a nervous laugh. "I…"

"You're pregnant."

Looking back to the bright red materia in her hand, Yuffie gave a very slow nod and brought her eyes to his. "Yeah."

"I see." Stepping backwards, Vincent turned and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Pregnant…"

Leaning against the wall as she followed him out, the ninja sucked her lower lip back between her teeth; nibbling it before finally opening her mouth, closing it and crossed her arms for comfort. "Are… you angry?"

"…No."

"There's something—"

"I am going to take a walk." Valentine interrupted, rising and pausing to look at the woman. "I'll be back soon, I…"

He trailed off and Yuffie hesitated then gave a nod, moving to sit on the bed –where he had been- as he headed towards the exit to the room. _ 'Pregnant…' _Breathing in deeply, Yuffie laid back. _'Cloud and Tifa are going to throw a fit, no doubt; Cid too, even though he managed to sneak Vincent and I off before Cloud could start lecturing us again…' _Covering her face with her hand, she sighed. _'What am I going to do? I still have to tell Vincent about…'_

"A baby!" Sitting up abruptly, the ninja gasped. "I'm really pregnant!"

_Elsewhere, fifty minutes later…_

Taking a seat on a rock just on the outskirts of town, Vincent looked at the entrance to Costa del Sol. After walking around aimlessly, he had finally drifted to the only place without people running about. _'Pregnant? With my child…' _Closing his eyes, he rubbed his forehead. _ 'A father…'_

Ringing startled him and crimson eyes looked down at his side. _ 'Yuffie?' _Grabbing the phone, he flicked it open and a groan of annoyance nearly passed his lips. "…Hello Cloud."

_Elsewhere…_

"Cid?" Yuffie frowned and sat up with the plastic object pressed against her head. "Wait, what?" Adjusting the phone, she swung her legs off the bed and her eyes grew wide. "You told Cloud?"

Moving to her feet, she paced the length of the room. "Of all the people, you told him? Are you fucking crazy, Cid?" Stopping abruptly the woman looked to the door just several feet away as it opened. "…I'll—I gotta go." Clicking the phone off, Yuffie bit her lip and shoved the cell in her pocket. "Vinny…"

Vincent stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "You could have told me."

Relief washed over her and she swallowed hard. "I didn't know how; I thought…" Tears pricked her eyes and Yuffie stepped closer. "I thought you'd be angry."

Frowning, the cloaked man pursed his lips and looked down at his lover as she closed the distance and buried her head in his chest. "Why would I be? You cannot control the actions of things that happened before existing."

Yuffie sniffled and pulled back, pressing her back against the wall just inches behind her and looked up. "I just, I still can't believe it." She whispered, moving a hand to her face and wiping away the few tears. "Godo really being my uncle and…" The ninja paused, looking away. "Sephiroth being my father… Gawd! I still can't—Vinny?"

Taking a step back, Vincent's eyes flickered as he kept them trained on her. "…Sephiroth is your father?"

"Yes…" Furrowing her eyebrows, they shot up a second later with wide eyes and a quivering lip. "Y-you didn't know?"

Crimson eyes darkened and the former turk stepped forward, reclaiming the step he had taken and quickly snapped his claw out to press against the wall beside her head. "You are the granddaughter of …Hojo and …_Lucrecia_… and you didn't even think to inform me?" Fury spread through him and Vincent clenched his jaw as he stared at the woman, tears leaking from her eyes again. "Cloud knew?" He questioned.

"C-cid told him… that's who I was talk—"

"You're her… _grandchild_…" Disgust filled him and Valentine moved his human hand to cover his face. His skin-covered palm moved and gripped her shoulder, a short sound of pain parting through her lips at the tight grip, yet his glare remained steady. "You should have told me!"

"Vinny…"

"You willingly spread your legs for me, knowing..." Closing his eyes, Vincent could feel Yuffie jerk and slip out from between him and the wall; the sound of the door to the room echoing as loud as his pounding heart as it opened and slammed shut.

Clenching his jaw again, the gunman leaned forward to rest his forehead against the wall. "What have I done?"

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Personally, I like how this chapter came out. Looks like Yuffie is gonna have a baby! Mwhahaha! Lucrecia's great-grandchild no less. –cackles- Anyway, let me know what you thought. Lots of angst ahead! Mwhahahaa!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Seven**

_One Day Later…_

Kicking a stone, Yuffie looked at the chocobo that was darting away into the trees. The ninja's body sore from the boat rid from Costa del Sol and all the riding and walking. "Stupid bird." Looking at the sign coming into view, platinum eyes groaned. "12 miles to Edge?" A car echoed in the distance and she groaned. "Whoever that is better stop!"

Reaching the rectangular board, the brunette leaned against it as the vehicle came into view. Sleek and tinted, Yuffie raised a hand to her forehead as she saw the license plate. _'That figures; it's a Shinra vehicle.'_ Hearing the vehicle pass and come to a stop only feet away, she looked over cautiously, dropping her hand and walked over.

The window rolled down and she blinked. _ 'Tseng?'_

"Miss. Kisaragi."

"Erm… Hi." Shifting to lean against her right leg, she crossed her arms.

A moment passes and the Wutainian man raises an eyebrow, the stoic expression firmly in place. "Is there a reason you are in this area?"

"You got a problem with that, turk?" Yuffie snapped. "Besides, if you _must_ know, my damn chocobo ran off."

Tseng gave a small grunt and clicked a button on his door. "If you want a ride, I suggest you get in before I change my mind."

Tapping her foot, the ex-princess looked at the passenger seat suspiciously before pulling open the door and climbing in. Barely getting the door shut, she felt wind rush across her face as the car took off.

_Elsewhere…_

Leaning against his knees, Vincent stared at the floor as his comrade paced in front of him, the smell of tobacco in the air.

"What the fuck were you thinkin'?" Cid exclaimed, finally coming to a stop. "What's the big fucking deal anyway?"

Lifting his head, two thin black eyebrows furrowed. "Her grandmother was once my lover."

Highwind frowned, pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "You sure you ain't Sephiroth's….?"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "No, I assure you, Hojo was indeed the father."

"Heh, alright…" Waving his hand in dismissal to the angry look, the pilot continued after a moment of deliberation. "See? It could be fucking worse! You could've been fucking your granddaughter; now that would have been a big fucking problem."

"I am going to the father to my former lover's great grandchild." Vincent spoke, his voice just above a whisper.

"Not if you don't find out where the fucking brat went, you won't!" Cid snapped and the older man sighed.

_Elsewhere, thirty minutes later…_

Shifting uncomfortably and tapping her foot, Yuffie leaned her head against her palm and continued waiting. The spacious room vaguely furnished and the windows across the far wall from the couch she is sitting upon making it seem even more barren. Hearing Tseng's voice become closer towards the door in the far right, she fidgeted again. _'Gawd! I would have been better walking; what the hell are they talking about in there?'_

Watching the door open, platinum eyes watched as cane came into view, followed by the infamous blond Shinra. "It is always a pleasure to see one of Cloud's… _friends_. I hear you have been helping Reeve rebuild a few things for us, Miss. Kisaragi, is this true?"

Pursing her lips, the ninja frowned. "I'm doing it for the planet, not you."

"Still as fiery as the first time we met, _directly_." Rufus exclaimed, coming closer and stopping just a few feet away. "The party a few years back, if I remember correctly."

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie rose and crossed her arms. "How much longer is Tseng going to be?"

Giving a nonchalant shrug, blue eyes continued to remain steady on her. "A few hours; while you wait you may join me for a drink." Not bothering to await an answer he turned and headed towards where he had come out of, looking back as he reached the door. "Don't fret, Miss. Kisaragi. I do not plan on holding you captive, you may leave anytime, but Tseng's work comes before playing chauffer."

Huffing, the ninja reluctantly followed him into the next room, a staircase in the corner that led to the floor below while the rest was spacious, but more furnished than the room before with a bar near the stairs.

"What can I get you?" Rufus questioned, stopping at the small counter of bottles and beginning to pour himself something from one on the left.

Yuffie shifted and took a seat in a leather chair near a bookcase and a set of windows. "I can't drink."

Shinra tilted his head towards her and raised an eyebrow. "They are not poisoned, I assure you."

Crossing her arms again, platinum eyes flickered away from his penetrating gaze. "I'm pregnant."

"…I see." Surprise was in the blonde's voice and he closed a bottle, grabbing another from a cupboard below between two fingers and picking up his own. Making his way over to the woman, Rufus paused before her and held out the bottle he was loosely holding. She took it and he sat down across from her, resting his cane against the side, lifting his drink, a slip of a smile quirked at his lips. "Congratulations, Miss. Kisaragi."

Uncapping the water bottle, Yuffie pressed the bottom against her leg and watching as the former president took a sip of the amber liquid in his glass, his blue eyes still focused on her. "Why are you not acting like a prick?"

Rufus gave a short sound of amusement and let his fingers tap against the arm of the leather sofa. "Would you prefer I was?"

"It would be less disturbing."

"Is that so?"

Yuffie frowned. "I thought you and the turks were moving to Junon? Why are you still out here?"

Pursing his lips, Shinra eyed her for a moment before leaning his head back. "I see Reeve does not know how to keep things from your… _group_." He began, taking a sip of his drink. "Reno, Rude and Elena are in Junon, as well as Tseng during most of the week. Currently, I will be remaining here until I am fully healed; another year, I imagine."

"Oh."

"Tell me, if you are pregnant, why is it you were wandering around this area without transportation? I would think fighting would be something to avoid in your current state."

Yuffie looked towards the windows and gave a sound akin to a short laugh. "You don't want to know."

The blonde raised an eyebrow again. "Hmm… why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Snapping her eyes back to him, the ex-princess clenched her jaw. "Fine, you want to know?" Taking a sharp breath, Yuffie swallowed hard, finding the words even harder to say.

"Well?"

"Godo is my uncle."

Shinra remained unfazed, tilting his head to the side. "Godo…" He whispered, and then nodded slightly. "Yes, the leader of Wutai, your father. Well, Uncle, apparently." A slip of a smile came to his lips again. "That is hardly as shocking as you led me to believe."

"Sephiroth is my father."

Rufus's eyes flickered and his face paled ever so slightly whilst his fingers ceased tapping. "…I see." Lowering his gaze to the drink, he downed the contents before looking back up. "Then it seems we have something in common."

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahahaha! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter… Looks like Yuffie's world just got more complicated. –cackles- Let me know what you thought. Mwhahahaa!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This story **might **contain: Twisted-plot syndrome (hehe), D/s, bondage, N/C (rape), violence, m/f/m, m/f, angst, slave (possibly), humiliation, anal, etc._

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Eight**

_Two Days Later…_

Waiting patiently, Vincent spared his friend a look after observing Reeve's office with a quick glance; furnished, even though the scaffolding was visible along parts of the walls. _ 'Will he even be willing to do this?'_

"Where the fuck is he?" Cid snapped, swinging his feet up onto the table. "Didn't you tell Reeve we were coming?"

Leaning back in his seat as the blonde lit a cigarette, crimson eyes returned to the man. "It _was_ short notice."

As if on cue, the doors to the room came open and Tuesti sent an apologetic look to Vincent and a frown to Cid, at the feet on the polished desk. "Sorry I'm late."

Waiting for the black-haired man to sit, Vincent tilted his head to the side before meeting the man's gaze. "…I have a favor to ask of you."

Nodding, Reeve waved a hand in front of him. "Of course, what is it you need?"

"Do you still have a vile of Yuffie's blood on file?"

_Elsewhere…_

Leaning against the windowsill, Yuffie looked out at the trees covered by moonlight. _'Why am I staying here?' _

Glancing towards the door to the right, where she had spent quite a bit of time talking to Rufus in the past two days, she shook her head. _'Rufus Shinra… My half-brother. Things have changed so much in the past week.'_

"Do you plan on standing there all night?" The deep voice carried through the air and the ninja jumped, turning around to see a tall form standing just several feet away, never having heard the front door open.

Observing the two strands of black hair on either side of the man's face, Yuffie felt tears threaten to glaze her eyes. _'Vincent… Why do you have to look so much like him?'_

"The president did give you accommodations on the lower floor."

"Huh?" Blinking shortly, the ninja gave a nervous laugh and shook her head. "Oh, yeah, sorry…"

Tseng's head moved to the side slightly and his lips pursed, watching her with his stoic expression.

Eager to get away from the man who reminded her so much of… Sighing softly, Yuffie pushed off from the window. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

Entering Rufus's living room, she could hear the faint sound of the turk following and came to a stop upon reaching the stairs. Tseng passed her and she blinked, watching as he grabbed a glass at the bar and began to make a drink.

"Was there something you needed?"

The words were sharp and the brunette frowned, shaking her head and continuing down the steps. _'Gawd! Does he always have to be so… abrupt?' _Walking down the spacious hallway, Yuffie entered the third door on the right and walked over to the couch in the left corner, opposite of the large bed, which was draped in white fabric.

Glancing to the phone, she bit her lip. _'Did you even try to call my cell?' _Reaching down, she fingered the spot where the device had been before falling off, while riding the chocobo.

Moving the hand to her still slim stomach, Yuffie's eyes filled with tears. _'I'm going to be a mother… I don't even know how to be one…'_ Stroking her thumb over the fabric of her white tank top, she frowned. _ 'Do you even care that I am going to have your baby?'_

Looking around the room, she fidgeted and shifted her vision to the phone again. _'Maybe I should call Tifa and see if she knows… Maybe he… misses me?'_ Furrowing her eyebrows, Yuffie lifted the plastic device and dialed. Ringing and ringing, she frowned. _'C'mon, answer alread—'_

"Tifa?" Leaning forward as the woman's voice echoed a startled greeting, she took a sharp breath.

'_Where are you?'_ The words were swift and the ninja looked down. "Cloud told you what happened then?" Her response was long, but Yuffie could feel anger and sadness hit her as heavily as a meteor. Abruptly hanging up, Yuffie felt tears coat her palms as she pressed them to her face.

Tifa's word's repeating through her head. _'No, Cloud wouldn't tell me. He said you took off and Vincent called him really pissed off; that he mentioned something about going back to Nibleheim. What did you do? You didn't try to pressure him into a relationship after what I said, did you? Vincent isn't--' _

Hearing the door open, Yuffie stiffened and looked up. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Tseng did not reply, but shut the door as he stepped further in the room. "The president has ordered me to ensure your_…happiness… _during your stay here. I will not be docked pay because of your childish crying."

Scooting over on the sofa as he took a seat beside her, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at him in annoyance. Her platinum eyes observing his long black hair once more. "Don't you have work to do?"

His dark eyes slid over her and down her body slowly, returning after her heart skipped a beat at the blatant look. "Perhaps."

"Then go do that instead of bothering me, turk!"

"Are you sure you want that?" Tseng questioned and moved an arm to drape over the back of the couch, the opposite placing itself on her thigh.

Pushing the hand off, Yuffie jumped to her feet and took a step back, the wall just inches behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped, anger bubbling inside of her as he stood up. "You have no right to do that! Vincent is…" Her throat tightened and she swallowed hard. "Don't ever try that again!"

Giving a soft noise of amusement, Tseng took a step forward, grabbing her left wrist as it swung towards him. "Vincent is what? Forgotten you?" He questioned, capturing her other wrist and leaning down so his lips were near her ear as she became tense at his words. "Perhaps its time _you_ forgot _him_ this time…"

Feeling him press her hand to his shoulder, Yuffie took a nervous breath and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as they closed, the silky strands of his hair drifting across her fingers. So familiar… so… _'Vincent…'_

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahahaha! Don't kill me! Mwhahaha! Yuffie's distraught and… hehe anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Let me know. Smut next chapter, most likely. Mwhahahaa! –cackles- So many more plot twists ahead! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** This chapter contains some non-consensual**(ish) **scenes, as well as heavy Twisted-plot syndrome. Mwhahaha!_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Nine**

Setting some items down on a small table, Reeve lifted his eyes to Vincent. "So you are saying Yuffie believes Sephiroth to be her father?"

The gunman gave a quick nod and Cid rolled his eyes, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. "You think we'd fucking want you to do this if it was just some random fucker?"

"You do not seem surprised by this." Vincent interjected, as the dark haired man opened a case containing blood vials.

Tuesti looked up and frowned. "This is not the first time something like this has occurred." Giving a short laugh after a moment, he smiled slightly. "Although, the previous time, even I will admit my reaction was less than… _casual_. If this test comes out positive, Yuffie will find herself with a half-brother."

Vincent shifted in the stool he sat upon. "Half-brother?"

"Yes, Rufus Shinra."

_Elsewhere…_

Yuffie gasped as a rough palm grasped her breast, her shirt discarded and laying somewhere out of view. Running her fingers through the silky Wutainian hair, the ninja moaned as lips bathed her neck and shoulder, biting roughly on occasion. _'Vincent.' _

Letting her eyes open just a sliver, the ex-princess stumbled as the man pulled her away from the wall, where they had been for the past twenty minutes. Arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned into the muscled chest of the Turk as he unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down, along with her panties, without a moments wait.

Tseng's hand cupped the apex between the woman's thighs and he smirked as he briefly drove a finger into the wet passage. Chuckling darkly, he pushed her onto the bed and took a step forward as one hand undid his belt…

_Elsewhere…_

"In case I have to leave before the test can complete, I'll show you what a negative response is; a positive will take longer to process usually." Reeve explained, now that Cid had recovered from the shocking information and Vincent seemed to return to his stoic state.

Pointing to the yellow materia orb at the left side, on top of the rectangular device before him, he continued. "This materia will change to orange if there is no compatibility between the two blood samples you put on the other side. If the test fails, it will remain yellow after twenty minutes and you will need to add more drops of blood. The shade of the color is also part of the determination to decipher just what the two blood samples are to one another, provided the materia turns red – positive. At that point we can run it through the analyzer with the color code to determine the exact relationship."

Cid blinked and stubbed out his cigarette. "Er, yeah…" Glancing to Vincent, he raised an eyebrow. "You understand any of that crap?"

Crimson eyes did not bother looking to the blonde as he kept them focused on the vials within a boxed container, names listed on the sheet at the top. "You have Lucrecia and …Grimoire's blood on file? Why?"

Pulling a stool over and taking a seat, Reeve glanced towards the specific vile and towards his friend. "All of Shinra's scientists were required to keep blood samples on record, in case of an accident. I found theirs, along with some of Sephiroth's and others, while in the storage facility of the old Shinra building. Most of them were broken, but I was able to find a few that were not and felt they were better off in one case with all of ours."

"I see…"

A lighter flickered and the pilot gestured to the equipment in front of the man. "Are you gonna fucking show us, or not?"

"Yes, in fact." Reeve began and pulled out Lucrecia's blood sample. "I'll use hers and mine to show you what a negative result appears as." Removing and placing a few drops of blood from the scientists vile and from his own finger, he turned a switch on and the materia began to rotate.

Watching the orb flicker, Vincent didn't remove his eyes from it until the sixth minute passed and a reddish shade began to appear.

It was then he noticed the paleness of Reeve's face… and realization set in.

_Elsewhere…_

"I… can't do this." Yuffie stated abruptly and eyes flew open quickly as the thick cock of the Turk's, which had just been pressed against her wet entrance, slammed inside. Screaming out a moan, her heart pounded as he grasped her shoulders and pulled her down into his rough thrusts that had not lessened in speed.

Pushing at his chest, the ninja felt tears fill her eyes. "Stop! I can't do this to Vincent… There's still…"

Tseng grunted and pounded into the ex-princess harder, earning a moan and sob as he continued. "You can't back out now." He groaned out, feeling his end nearing as the tightness of the woman dragged along his cock, every throb reminding him of the fact Elena had not put out in two months.

Closing her eyes tightly, Yuffie bit her lip to keep from moaning, her body responding to the roughness and her mind still unsure if she really wanted to stop as she had said.

Burying her hand in his hair after a long moment, a moan left her lips this time as Vincent immediately came to mind; the thick cock pounding into her seeming so very similar…

_Elsewhere…_

"What the fuck are you doing now?" Cid snapped, crossing his arms as Reeve hurried over to the computer. "I thought that thing was supposed to fucking turn orange or something?"

Vincent rubbed his forehead. "This is not going to happen."

The pilot frowned, turning to his solemn comrade. "Huh? Why the fuck not?"

Tuesti gave a sigh as he stood up, retrieving a piece of paper from the printer, staring at it for a long moment. "It seems I was unable to show you a negative result."

"No shit?" Highwind snapped, taking a quick drag of his cigarette. "So what the—Whoa! Just fucking hold it a god damned minute. Are you saying—?"

Furrowing his eyebrows and looking towards the man with the paper, Vincent frowned. "You are too old to be Sephiroth's child…"

Reeve nodded and stared at the sheet again. "According to the analyzing program, I am Lucrecia Crescent's son. However…" Setting the results down on the table as he walked over, Tuesti paced behind the empty stool he had been seated in earlier. "When I ran Sephiroth's DNA just now, it shows he would only be my half-brother. At the very least, in regards to my sanity, I am not related to Hojo."

"If that psycho ain't your father, than…?" Pausing, Cid glanced to Vincent and back to Reeve. "Don't fucking tell me—"

"No, that is impossible." Vincent stated, shaking his head slightly. "Lucrecia and I…" Closing his eyes for a moment, as if remembering, he sighed after the blonde nosily shifted on his stool. "She and I only slept together a few times, recently before she became impregnated by… _Hojo_. Reeve has already, in recent years, verified that Sephiroth is indeed Hojo's son..."

Highwind leaned onto the table and set his tobacco stick on the edge of the ashtray. "Then who the hell is it?"

Reeve pursed his lips and glanced at the blood vials. "I have theory, but please do not be angry, Vincent." His words echoed and finally he lifted his eyes to the altered man. "It is common knowledge from the information Shelke gave, before she died a year ago, that Lucrecia… was _fond_ of the man who she was assisting…"

"Grimoire." Vincent spoke, his father's name leaving his lips. His heart pounded and he noticed Reeve already preparing the next test. _'Could they have…?'_

Cid sat silently as another minute passed, his blue eyes wide as he remained dumbfounded. "This is fucking crazy. First Yuffie turns out—wait, so Hojo used to be one of the heirs to the Wutai throne?"

Rubbing his forehead again, the former turk nodded. "Yes, meaning Hojo is not only Yuffie's grandfather, but since her mother was married to Godo, Hojo is also her uncle, although indirectly."

"I grew up in an upper-Midgar orphanage before being recruited to work in Shinra." Reeve commented at the silence that followed the older man's words, moving to the computer and immediately beginning to input the data. "Had I known I was related to Sephiroth…"

"You would have been turned into an experiment." Vincent exclaimed. "Hojo would not have been able to resist."

"Yes, most likely." Sighing, the son of Lucrecia stood and grabbed the sheet from the printer. Reading the data, he closed his eyes and looked back to Vincent. "My theory was correct."

The words echoed and Valentine's eyes widened and immediately he furrowed his eyebrows. "Then Grimoire… _my father_, also…"

Reeve nodded and sat down on the stool at the table. "Yes, according to the results, I am the son of Grimoire Valentine and Lucrecia Crescent; …making _you_ my half-brother."

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Kind tired this morning, so I hope the chapter was still good. Hope you enjoyed the plot twist too! MWHAHHAA! There are many more to come as well! -cackles- Looks like Yuffie's family tree keeps getting stranger and bigger… And Vinny's got a half-brother now too! Mwhahhaa! Let me know what you thought. Hehehehee!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** Twisted-plot syndrome. This twisted plot has been created by myself and Angelic Demon20!_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Ten**

_Seven Hours Later…_

Reaching a hand to her head, Yuffie groaned. _ 'Tseng…' _Eyes snapping open, the ninja sat up abruptly. "Gawd, no… what?" Furrowing her eyebrows, platinum eyes looked about. "What am I doing on the couch?" Swinging her legs off the sofa, she stepped on something plastic and hard.

Looking down at it, she blinked and noticed her clothes were still fully on. "My clothes, the phone? What the stars of leviathan is that doing—Tifa, the conversation. My head became light when I was remembering what she had said!" Surveying the room and the still neatly made bed, she quickly checked her body for any type of sign that something had happened. "I must have passed out and dreamt all of that… Tseng did seem rather different…"

A knock sounded on the door and she moved her head up as the slab opened. With eyes widening, the ex-princess sucked in a breath of relief. "I didn't sleep with you."

"Of course not." The turk snapped, his eyes radiating the coldness he surrounded himself in. "I would never lower myself to sleep with a member of Avalanche."

"Thank leviathan!" Yuffie said, her body becoming less tense as she leaned her back against the piece of furniture. "What do you want anyway?"

Tseng frowned. "The president wants you to come upstairs and join him for breakfast. You have five minutes." Turning around, he walked out, shutting the door swiftly behind him.

"Gawd, he is such a jerk." Rubbing her forehead, Yuffie looked down at her hands. _'I miss you…'_ Swallowing hard, the ninja finally stood._ 'I can't stand this… I want to see him.'_ Smoothing out her clothes and moving about the room to get ready for the day, she stopped in front of the mirror, nervously checking over herself again.

Thankful to find herself without a trace of anything unusual, the Wutainian took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _'Vincent… I don't want to lose him; I don't want anyone but him.' _

_Elsewhere…_

Staring at the ceiling, Vincent felt remorse course through him. Only hours before everything seemed to become more complicated… His half-brother was Yuffie's half-uncle and Rufus Shinra was her half-brother. Reflecting on his anger when he had found out, the gunman sighed and let his eyes drop to the side. _'Another sin… Letting you go and when you are pregnant with my child, no less…'_

Thinking over the family tree further, Lucrecia came to mind before drifting to Hojo, Sephiroth, and Yuffie. All were stubborn, each obsessive when they decided on something… Hojo had been obsessed with science and would do anything to gain further knowledge, Sephiroth with 'mother' and would do anything for her, while Yuffie has her materia and would do anything to gain more.

It all seemed fit together…

_Elsewhere…_

Carrying her weapon, Yuffie finished climbing the stairs and stepped into the living room of Rufus's current home. Platinum eyes widened as they looked towards the two familiar turks, Tseng nowhere in sight, but it wasn't the sight of them that had her eyes bulging… "It can't be!"

Rufus turned his head towards her and pursed his lips. "Is there a reason you brought your weapon with you?"

"I must be dreaming…" Reaching up and rubbing her eyes, she groaned and frowned at the two silent silver-haired men sitting on the sofa. One with long hair and the other very short, each looking none the more pleased than her. _'The explosion should have killed them…' _

The red headed turk scuffed, crossing his arms and lounging near the exit to the room. "So you dream about me then?"

"Reno…" Shinra sighed and gestured to the chair beside him. "Take a seat, Miss. Kisaragi. The current matters at hand concern you too."

Shaking her head, Yuffie shifted to lean against her right leg. "What would those two have to do with me?"

"It not only concerns you, but myself as well. After I sent Tseng back to Junon last night, him, Reno and Rude discovered these two near town." Rufus replied, adjusting the cup in his hands and taking a short drink of the coffee, before continuing. "However, to complicate matters further, it seems we are both now with two additions to this '_family'_ tree of ours."

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Since the Tseng part didn't go over well, I adjusted it a little. It seems Yuffie was so distraught and stressed out from matters, she lost consciousness. Mwhahaha! Actually, this works better into the plot than the other way. So yes, Yuffie did dream the part about Tseng. Mainly because he reminded her of Vincent and she had just seen him before passing out in her room… Anyway, looks like Yuffie just got two more half-brothers! Mwhahaha! I'm feeling kind of 'out of it' today, so I hope the chapter was still enjoyable._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** Twisted-plot syndrome. This twisted plot has been created by myself and Angelic Demon20!_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Four Hours Later…_

"Gawd, stop crying already." Yuffie muttered, curled up in the chair between the two couches and looking towards the floor. The shorter haired man crying loudly for the past ten minutes. The ninja vowing to kill Rufus later for leaving her in the room with these two and the two turks. Yazoo was the only one that seemed amicable since the 'president' left with Tseng, who had finally appeared again._ 'Gawd! He could have at least dropped me off before he went out… now I have to wait for them to get back.' _

Yazoo sighed exasperatedly and tilted his head towards his brother. "Stop crying, Loz." A frown came to the man's face and he looked towards the brunette. "…Is brother still alive?"

Kisaragi snorted. "Of course Cloud is still alive." She snapped and shifted her eyes to him. "And he isn't your brother." Pressing a hand to her head, she gave a mixture of a laugh and anger. "At least that we know of."

"Hey princess!" Reno called; a drink in his hand as he came into view and sat on the opposing couch to the two newcomers. "You sure you ain't related to the one that knocked you up? It wouldn't surprise me if Valentine—"

Groaning, Yuffie closed her eyes. "Shut up, Reno."

Loz blinked and stopped crying for a moment. "The Vincent Valentine knocked you up?" Looking to his brother, his eyes widened slightly. "Hey Brother, wasn't that the one that came in when we were fighting brother?"

The ninja bristled and gave a look to Yazoo who nodded.

_Elsewhere…_

"Yazoo and Loz are at your home?" Reeve exclaimed, as the world around them passed by. The vehicle moving swiftly under the longhaired Turks control.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "That is what I said, yes."

"If they are cooperating, what the hell you need our fucking help for?" Cid questioned, exhaling and allowing the smoke to leave through the crack of the window. "And how the fuck did you end up as the son of Sephiroth?"

Shinra paused for a moment before leaning back in his seat, staring out the windshield. "How else? He fucked my mother. Or, perhaps you wish to see the video that was stored in my fa—former president Shinra's personal chambers? There are lab reports as well to verify, if you care to see them."

Vincent sighed and crimson eyes shifted to the mirror in the front, looking at the blonde indirectly. "Did no one in Shinra think it necessary to watch over the actions of a teenage boy with free reign? It is likely there are many that share his blood; considering five progeny of his have already been discovered."

"Five? Where the fuck you been, Vince?" Highwind interjected. "There's only Yuffie and this shithead!"

The gunman's lips pursed and the pilot shook his head in disbelief.

"I see…" Reeve said after a gasp, looking towards Shinra again. "Is that true? Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj are…?"

Rufus nodded. "Yes; the test kit you gave us, confirmed it last night. They are sons of Sephiroth as well."

Cid groaned and tossed his cigarette out the window, glancing to the man on the far left. "Look's like you fucking got more nephews now." He stated, continuing with thick sarcasm. "Congratu-fuck-u-lations."

_Elsewhere…_

"They're finally back?" Yuffie exclaimed at the sound of a vehicle pulling up echoed. "Good, then I can get out of here." _'To see you…' _Standing up and grabbing her weapon, that she had brought earlier in an attempt to leave that… malfunctioned. Casting a look to Yazoo and Loz, she gave a quick wave. "See ya."

"You gonna at least give me a goodbye kiss?" Reno asked, trying to sound put out.

Platinum eyes rolled. "I wouldn't kiss you, even if you_ had_ materia."

"Hey!" The turk stood up and followed the ninja towards the door. "C'mon!" Grabbing her arm, she frowned and pulled it away. "Just one—"

Yuffie's eyes widened and she took an instinctive step back as a familiar man came into view from the door right behind the redhead's back. A gun pressing against the skull of the turk and clicking as the holder drew a bullet into the chamber. "Vincent…!"

"Whoa! Hey, now--!" Backing away with his hands held up, Reno chuckled nervously. "Err… What are _you_ doing here?"

Tightening the grip on her weapon, the ex-princess could feel the noise around her become dimmer as her heart pounded. There he was…

"…_Yuffie."_

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! Looks like Vincent and Yuffie have some talking to do… hehehe. There will be a family tree posted soon, Angelic Demon20 (co-plotter of this fic) created one, but I need to wait until all is out in the open before posting. Mwhahaha! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Hehehe…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** Twisted-plot syndrome. This twisted plot has been created by myself and Angelic Demon20!_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Twelve**

"…_Yuffie."_

_Half-hour Later…_

Dabbing the cold cloth against Yuffie's forehead, the gunman pursed his lips. Reeve had looked over her a few minutes ago, using some of the machines Rufus had available here at the 'healing lodge' that he owned. _'This is my fault. Had I—'_

The ninja groaned and sat up, the man's hand falling to the side of the bed. Seeing her lover, Yuffie's eyes widened as his hand reached up to grab her shoulder, his claw at the opposite side, both pressing her back down into the mattress. "…Vincent?"

"You should rest." Vincent spoke, looking away from her platinum eyes. "I apologize; you fell unconscious due to stress."

Reaching her hand out, the ninja bit her lip as she placed it on his clawed arm. Retracting it after his crimson orbs turned back to her, Yuffie looked towards the other wall. "Is this it then?" Tears pricked her eyes and Yuffie could feel her head throb. Swallowing hard, she continued. "There's no way I can expect you to stay with me now… _knowing_… I mean, you loved _her_, right?"

"I love _you_." Vincent interjected and felt the woman stiffen as he reached out again… He barely saw her turn or her hand dart out, but he did feel the sting of her slap and her frustrated growl as she sat up.

"You are such a jerk, Vincent Valentine!" Pressing a hand to her forehead, Yuffie gave another noise followed by a sobbish laugh. "Why did you have to be such a jerk?" Crying into her palms, she sniffled as two arms pulled her off the bed and into the lap of the former turk. "This pregnancy is making my hormones all out of it and I… I… feel like an idiot!" Grabbing onto his shirt, she pressed her head against it. "Don't lie to me Vinny, if you're not going to stay with me, then say it."

"I'm staying with you." He confirmed, tightening his grip and stroking a hand through her hair.

Yuffie tensed and pulled back a little. "Rufus and Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj are my half-brothers."

The gunman nodded. "I know." Furrowing his eyebrows, he let his hands rest on her hips, her legs straddling him. "Reeve is your half-uncle, as well. It seems… my father and," Valentine looked away for a moment. "Lucrecia, were involved. Apparently, she gave him up for adoption to continue research."

"Reeve's your half brother?" Somehow, the 'uncle' part seemed none to surprising…

The bedroom door swung open and Cid looked towards the two just several feet away. "Finally fucking awake! Damn brat, what the fuck were you thinking passin' out like that without even a fucking hello?"

Rolling her eyes, Yuffie leaned her face into her lover's chest, flicking her hand up and down towards the pilot. "Go away."

Highwind snorted. "You two better come the fuck upstairs, the file box Reeve brought had more fuckin' information in it." Letting out a cloud of smoke, he eyed his comrades once more. "So hurry up with the make-up fuckin' and get up there!"

The door closed again and Vincent sighed. "Ever tactfu--Mmph." Crimson eyes widened for a moment as familiar lips pressed against his, soft and as demanding as her tongue when it slipped into his mouth, massaging his own. Closing his eyes, he pulled the ninja closer, greedily engaging in the kiss that seemed to drag on, even as he stood and deposited her gently onto the bed. "Yu…"

"I've missed you." Wiping away the tears on her cheek, Yuffie reached a hand behind his neck and brought his lips to hers, tugging at his shirt with her other hand. "I want to feel you inside of me... I _need_ you."

Groaning lightly as his cock twitched and his heart pounded, the former turk leaned up on one hand and began pulling off her shorts. The ninja not the only one eager for contact to reaffirm their _standing_. Feeling a hand tug at his buckled trousers as the buttons on his shirt snapped open, crimson eyes softened as he caught her flushed face, as her hand managed to pull out his cock that thickened under her touch.

His claw tore her panties off and Yuffie let out a moan as the apex between her thighs throbbed in an aching plead. "Please…"

"I love you." Vincent murmured, leaning down to kiss along the side of her face and to her neck, nipping gently at the flesh. Reaching down he spread her legs a little more and pressed the glistening head of his cock against her entrance. Letting his fingers move to her clit, he rocked them against it and forced himself to hold back from plunging in as she moaned, withering against him.

Gripping the bedding, the ex-princess moaned again and finally felt Valentine move his hand away. His lips met hers and Yuffie moaned into them loudly as his cock slid inside of her slowly and to the hilt. With several languid thrusts, Yuffie gasped as he began to pound into her after a few moments, her body instantly reacting.

Everything carried on and soon an orgasm was drawing up on her and her pussy pulsated and ached while dragging over the thick organ as Vincent gave an occasional grunt whilst moving above her.

Pulling nearly out, Vincent slammed back in and repeated as he felt her reach her peak, riding through it hard as she quivered and moaned, nails now scratching down his back.

Feeling his balls tighten, the gunman groaned, thrusting more rapidly; his body too eager from the days without the hot, wet cinching of her core. With a final short thrust, Vincent grunted as he released.

Collapsing beside Yuffie, he pulled her close as he caught his breath, the ex-princesses body curling up into his embrace…

Minutes passed and Vincent gave a small smile as he looked down at the woman. "We should probably head upstairs."

"Yeah…"

Glancing down at her breasts, crimson eyes lifted and Vincent slid his arm down her side, slowly. His cock twitching as it began to harden again.

"…They can wait a little longer."

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahahaa! I was in a bit of a hurry today, so I hope it was still enjoyable. Looks like they made up… and are going to 'make-up' some more… and more… and-- heh… yeah, anyway. Mwhaha! More plot twists next chapter! MWHAHAHAA! Let me know what you thought. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** Twisted-plot syndrome. This twisted plot has been created by myself and Angelic Demon20!_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_One Hour Later…_

Pressing the ninja against the hallway wall, Vincent groaned audibly as her hand cupped his once again hardening cock. Using his claw to pull down the cape he had just fastened, the gunman pushed aside her hair and latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling at the curve that sent shudders down her spine and a wetness between her thighs.

Breathless at the action, Yuffie quivered and felt her hand shake a little, causing the throbbing organ beneath it to strain against the black trousers. Lips continued to caress her and the ex-princess pressed her head against the wall as an orgasm began to build, just from the knowing touch of her lover. The two pale lips hiding a tongue that had been lapping at her folds only ten minutes ago.

Sliding his claw beneath the white tank top of the woman, the gunman gently cupped her breast and pressed his body against hers, grinding his erection into her palm. Removing his mouth from her neck, earning a whimper, Vincent let his hot breath glide across her ear as he spoke. "Unbuckle my belt…"

"As amusing as this would have been a few days ago," Rufus began, grasping the handrail as he stopped at the last stair. "I'd prefer you did not engage in…_such activities_, in my hallway with my… _sister_." Smirking slightly, the ex-president raised a finger to his cheek and tapped it gently with a tilt to his head. "That will take some getting used to. Oddly, when I was a child, I did want a sister… Hmm… how amusing."

Tilting his head back to them as the former turk smoothed out the brunette's shirt, he paused to take in the crimson glare for a moment. "I'll wait for you two upstairs."

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Taking a seat, Vincent placed his claw on Yuffie's hip as she sat on his lap. Taking in the scent of her hair as she leaned back, his crimson eyes reluctantly shifted over small group sitting in the living room, Cid adjacent to them and next to the two silver-haired men on the couch.

Highwind flicked his lighter and looked towards his two comrades. "It's about fucking time you two got up here." He snapped, then smirked. "You do know we could fucking hear the damn brat all the way up here, right?"

Yuffie's cheeks tinted red and Vincent sighed. "Cid…"

"What?" The pilot questioned, breathing out a cloud of smoke. "Why the fuck do you think Reno ain't here right now? Last I saw he went down to his damn room. Probably to fuckin' jerk off."

Rufus reached hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Perhaps we should just get on with things…"

"Yes, that would be good." Reeve replied, looking into the box he had brought and glancing sideways to the ex-president, then around the group of people, stopping on Vincent. "While you and Yuffie were getting… _reacquainted_…"

Cid snorted.

"We ran some tests on the samples we brought and looked over the information that was being stored in this container. It seems someone had already been keeping track of Sephiroth's… _conquests_… and discovered parts of his family tree."

"Who the fuck would do that?" Highwind questioned, drawing the cigarette from his mouth.

Pausing to look down at the scraps of paper, the black haired man reached up to scratch his facial hair. "Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj's mother – _real_ mother…" Pursing his lips, Reeve shifted his eyes to the pilot. "I believe you remember her, she was the head of the weapons development at Shinra."

"Scarlet?" Vincent frowned and looked towards the two silver-haired men. "I see…"

Loz scuffed and his brother sighed while crossing his legs.

Rufus pulled his lips into a tight line and tapped his fingers against the arm of the couch. "My fath—President Shinra, stated Scarlet had been very involved with Sephiroth once. From what I understand, she was the one to first seduce him, though, with Sephiroth's history it is hard to say _who_ had done the seducing."

"Gawd! This is ridiculous…" Yuffie groaned out, reaching a hand up to rub her forehead. "At least we don't need an explanation why _that_ woman did that. …Probably wanted to blackmail everyone she could with it."

Vincent nodded, holding back a groan as the woman's backside rubbed against him teasingly as she shifted. "Most likely." Moving crimson eyes to Reeve, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you receive the results of the blood scans?"

"Yes." Tuesti replied and reached down for a sheet. "According to the blood we had on hand from former Shinra employees and otherwise, it appears four more apply to this web. Although, two relate more to you and I, Vince."

"Oh… that's right, you two are half-brothers." Biting her lip, the ninja shifted again. "Does this mean you two have another half-sibling?"

Reeve sighed, "Yes, but in Vincent's case, it is two full-blooded brothers. One we all know and the other… a bit more indirectly in some cases."

"Well? Who the fuck are they already?" Cid interrupted as silence continued on, even Loz had finally stopped sniffling.

"Tseng and a former first-class soldier named Zack. Since Vincent did not live or see his mother while involved with Shinra, I am not surprised he never knew… Grimoire didn't like to burden--" Seeing the glare that cast his way, Reeve coughed and flipped the paper over.

"Hmm…" Rufus turned his head to Vincent and studied him for a moment. "Then Tseng must have taken your mother's last name. How interesting."

Ignoring the comments that crept around him, Reeve continued. "The third is, well, I don't know if I would say shocking –as all of this is…" At Cid's snort, he raised a hand and got to the point. "…Cloud is Hojo's son, half-brother to Sephiroth."

"What?" Yuffie exclaimed, leaning forward. "Gawd! Cloud? You're joking right?"

The pilot snorted and lit another cigarette. "Talk about fucking sibling rivalry."

Sighing, Vincent leaned his head against his palm, rubbing his temples slowly. "Dare I ask who is the forth you mentioned?"

Tuesti pursed his lips and placed the paper down in the box before glancing at the three avalanche members. "From medical records taken the day of the destruction of Nibleheim --when Sephiroth went insane, it confirms Denzel is also his son."

"Denzel? The fucking boy Tifa suddenly showed the fuck up with a couple years ago?" Cid questioned and Yuffie's eyes widened. "Heh, Tifa is gonna throw a fuckin' fit when she finds out."

Reeve shook his head. "I suspect Tifa already knows."

The gunman frowned deeper, "What are you saying, Reeve?"

A moment of silence passed again and the former head of urban development finally spoke. "Because Denzel is Tifa's biological son."

**TBC…**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahhaa! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Unfortunately, I wrote the first half earlier and the second half just now (while really tired) so, I hope it wasn't too bad. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! MWHAHHAA! Damn… what a family tree. _


	14. EPILOGUE

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and I do NOT make any money from this, etc._

_**Rating:** Mature – Smut Warning! – Over 18 readers only, etc._

_**Pairing:** YUFFENTINE – Yuffie/Vincent_

_**Warnings:** Twisted-plot syndrome. This twisted plot has been created by myself and Angelic Demon20!_

**Life Like A Twisted Plot**

**EPILOGUE**

_Three Month's Later…_

Placing a hand on her outstretched stomach, Yuffie leaned back in the kitchen chair in the Shinra Mansion. It had taken all of two months to get it in condition enough to use… Oddly, the 'shock' Cloud had been put through when he heard everything managed to help get things done, as he wanted to keep busy. Feeling lips press against her cheek, platinum eyes shifted upward to the man standing behind her. "Did you two get enough firewood?"

Nodding slightly, Vincent took a seat after giving a glance to the man at the stove, long silver hair swaying behind him as he reached for seasonings. "Yes, Loz is stacking them now."

"Didn't Cloud call earlier?"

Yazoo turned and brought over a pan of food, the brunette having already set the table. "What did uncle want now?"

Holding back a giggle at Vincent's stern look at the man, who was living with them, the ninja began to put some of the stew in her bowl as he spoke. "Nothing in particular. Tifa is pregnant."

Yuffie's eyes widened and the door to the kitchen opened as Loz came in nosily, taking a seat beside his brother who had just sat down. "Gawd! I still can't believe Tifa slept with… _that pervert_… when she gave him the tour to the reactor. It figures Cloud would knock her up now."

"Yuffie…" Vincent said firmly, but couldn't help the slight quirking to his lips. It wasn't a secret that the blonde leader, for a short time, put himself in a conquest to be a better lover to Tifa…

Shaking his head, Valentine filled his bowl. This was one strange family…

_One Year Later…_

Rocking herself over him, Yuffie caught her lower lip between her teeth. Enjoying how his claw and palm helped lift and lower her with such ease, his thumb occasionally coming down to move against her clit as they copulated.

Groaning, Vincent pulled her upper body down to his chest and rolled them over. His cock throbbed and he pushed himself up with his claw and began to thrust into her more eagerly. "Yu…"

Gasping at the change, the ninja moaned loudly and caught sight of the silver band on her ring finger as it sparkled from the moonlight coming from the window.

Feeling her husband begin to pound into her harder, she arched her back and felt his lips upon hers, muffling her cries of pleasure as an orgasm racked through her like a tidal wave. Continuing to do so throughout his grunts as he rode through it, cumming with a groan that made a second wave of intense pleasure course through her.

Panting, Yuffie curled up into him as he fell to her side, managing to pull the covers over them. "I love you."

Warmth filled his chest and Vincent leaned down to kiss his wife's head, briefly remembering their wedding just a month after Silver's birth, their daughter sleeping peacefully in the next room. "I love you too." The gunman whispered, moving to kiss her lips. _"Yuffie Valentine."_

**THE END**

**_A/n:_** _Mwhahhaa! It's over! I wasn't actually planning to do the epilogue this chapter, but it just seemed to kind of work out that way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and thank you so much for all the reviews everyone!!! Also, I'll be posting the family tree in a few days, need to get it 'up to date' first. Thanks again everyone!_


	15. Family Tree Link

**FAMILY TREE**

**Made by:** **Ezzy Valentine** (THANK YOU!!) :)

**www . deviantart . com / deviation / 49279387 /**

Don't forget to take out the spaces.

-Sorceress Fujin-


End file.
